The Son of Neptune
by The Lone Clapper
Summary: As the title states quite clearly, this is my version of the Son of Neptune. I know it has been done hundreds of times... Here's just one more. :D Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_- o -_

**Okay . . . I got tired of waiting for the Son of Neptune to come out, so I decided to make my own version. I know a lot of people have done it . . . but I decided to join the group. I also think that it's cool to see what other people come up with when they have a – somewhat – similar idea to begin with. I actually came up with the idea for this story **_**before**_** The Lost Hero came out, and when I read it I was like: **_**Rick Riordan totally stole my idea! **_**That idea too involved Roman gods, but they were the bad guys. And Percy never went missing. And to keep things clear, I came up with my OC before I read The Lost Hero, then I read it and the idea became a whole lot cooler. Anyway, I'm kinda rambling on here so I'm just gonna do the disclaimer and get on with the story. Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan. He owns Percy Jackson and the Olympians and The Heroes of Olympus. NOT ME!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>**One **

* * *

><p>All of a sudden, I could see. I could hear, touch, smell, and probably taste, although I didn't have any food.<p>

I could do anything that a regular person could do.

Except for that one little glitch.

I couldn't remember anything.

I tried to remember my name, my age, my parents, my friends, even my eye color – but it didn't work. My last memory? The last thing that happened to me? Nothing.

The only thing that I seemed to remember was a feeling. Something that I had felt in my past. It was like being hugged and kissed by the girl I loved. It was certainly a good feeling.

A single image seemed to flash continuously in my mind. An eye. It wasn't all bloodshot or anything creepy like that. It was stormy gray and beautiful. It had a humorous twinkle in it, and looked very intelligent. I know what you're probably thinking. _An eye? Seriously? _Well, this wasn't any normal eye. I had some weird drawing to it. No, I wasn't in love with the eye. I had no idea _how_ I knew it, but I was in love with the person that the eye belonged to_._

But even that seemed unrealistic. I had no idea if that eye even belonged to anyone in the real world. I might've just imagined it.

All I knew was that I was sitting on a park bench, next to some girl around twelve. She had long, dark, reddish-brown hair, a deep tan, and big brown eyes. She wore a dirty t-shirt and ripped jeans, showing some nasty scabs and bruises on her legs. On her arm was an orange piece of cloth, like she was wounded, but I didn't see any blood. Looking down, I realized it was torn part of my shirt. So apparently we knew each other.

"Jason, are you okay?" Her voice snapped me out of my thoughts. It was slightly hoarse, like she'd been yelling a lot.

I didn't know if I should respond, so I didn't say anything.

"Earth to Jason? Are you okay?" Jason? That wasn't my name . . . was it?

"Who-who's Jason?"

The brown-haired girl looked at me for a while before answering. "You. Did you stuff seaweed in your brain or something?" She suppressed a small grin. Seaweed Brain . . . that sounded familiar. _How _did it sound familiar? I felt like I'd heard it before . . .

"Who are you?"

"It's me, Hayley. I always have been, and I always will be. Are you okay?"

"I don't think so. I mean, I remember absolutely _nothing_, and that usually doesn't qualify as 'okay'."

She leaned back a little. "Fine, you got me. I'll admit, I actually though you had amnesia for a second."

"I _do_ have amnesia! I'm not joking! And how do I know you?"

"You should know. You're my stepsister's," she scrunched up her nose in disgust, "boyfriend. You were anyway. Then you made the smartest move in your life – you broke up with her."

"Huh?"

Now Hayley started looking really concerned. "You-you really don't remember? At all?"

I looked her in the eye. Slowly, I shook my head. Hayley sighed. "Houston was right. He said that you wouldn't be yourself today. I-I just didn't know how much."

I cocked my head a bit. "Houston? Like, the city in Texas?"

Hayley laughed a little. "No, Houston, our friend. You know," she lowered her voice "the faun?"

"Faun? You mean satyr?"

"Uh, no, I mean the faun. Satyrs don't exist, Jason."

"Are you sure?"

She hesitated. "Y-yes. I'm sure."

"If you're sure then why did you pause?" Hayley rolled her eyes.

"At least you still act the same."

"Wait, satyrs – I mean – fauns are mythological creatures. Mythological creatures aren't real. They're _mythological_."

"You don't remember anything do you? They _are _real. All of the Roman gods, monsters, and heroes are real." That seemed to ring a bell, like I'd heard it before. I had no idea why, but my instinct told me that she was telling the truth.

Seeing me pause, Hayley continued. "If you had your memory, you would know that all too well."

"Why would I? Am I a reincarnation of Hephaestus?"

She laughed. "It's Vulcan, but no. You're one of the greatest heroes of all time!"

"I am? With this amnesia, I don't feel very heroic right now . . ."

Just then, some guy with crutches, cargo pants, a plain grey t-shirt, and one of those hip-hop hats with Elmo on it came by. "Come on you two, I found this clearing in the woods that we can stay in for the night. It has all this grass, and some soft leaves, and almost _no _twigs at all, and – are you guys okay?"

Hayley looked up at the Elmo dude, all traces of laughter washed away. "Houston, Jason has amnesia. You were right when you said that he wouldn't be himself."

Houston – as Hayley called him – seemed a little taken aback. "A-amnesia? I thought when Apollo gave me that vision he just meant that Jason would be, tired, or something…"

"Well, it's more than that."

"Yeah, but, amnesia? Are you sure he's not just trying to scare you?"

Hayley glanced over at me. "I don't think so. It seems pretty real."

"Are you sure?"

"I questioned him and stuff, but he seemed clueless."

"He's always like that."

I then decided to speak up. "Hey! I'm sitting right here!" Both of their faces turned to me.

"You okay, man?" Houston asked.

"No. Did you not hear Hayley? I have amnesia. _Amnesia._" I said, putting emphasis on the last word.

"I heard her just fine. Come on, Jason, if you really _do_ forget everything, we'll have to explain it to you. You're also going to need rest. I'll show you the way to our campsite." Houston headed off.

How did I know that I should follow him? He and Hayley could be my worst enemies, for all I knew. What _did_ I know? That my name was Jason… No. I knew that they _called_ me Jason.

I continued pondering for what seemed like forever, but was really only a minute or two.

"Jason! Are you coming?"

Looking up, I began into the woods.

That was my first big mistake.

* * *

><p><strong>The end! JK… I'll post Ch. 2 in within a week… hopefully. This chapter had 1,043 words. Yay. Review and you'll get virtual cupcakes! = D Yum, who doesn't love cupcakes? <strong>

**xXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, um, I **_**really **_**didn't post this as soon as I wanted to . . . But I must post Chapter Two, must I not? First, however, I will thank reviewers. Why I put an 's' at the end of that I'm not really sure, because I only got one. **

**IFoundAPickle: I LOVE YOUR PEN NAME! I also love pickles! Have you ever had fried pickles? They're really good… I'm getting off topic. = ) Thanks for reviewing! **

**I must n**ow **do the disclaimer. Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

* * *

><p>I sat on the bench on the shore of Long Island, kicking my bare feet in the sand.<p>

Just yesterday, Jason had voiced my worst fear. I already knew that Percy was at the Roman camp, or at least close. I just never got the guts to say it aloud.

A single tear trickled down my cheek. _And he doesn't remember anything._ That was the worst part of it all. What if he made new friends? What if he decided to stay with them, and leave us? What if . . . what if he fell in love with someone else?

I blinked quickly to hold back more tears. I was a daughter of Athena. Athena doesn't cry. She stays strong. She also doesn't fall in love with certain sons of Poseidon. She _hates_ Poseidon . . .

I then let my tears fall. I _wasn't _Athena. I was Annabeth Chase. I could love whomever I wanted, even if it caused my mother to hate me.

I stood up. I had to find Percy, and that was final. Taking a deep breath and putting my sneakers back on, I sprinted toward the Big House like my life depended on it.

I guess in an odd kind of way, it did.

When I got there, I found Chiron pacing the back porch.

"Chiron," I said abruptly, marching up toward him. "I need a prophecy. We've got to find Percy – er – I mean, the Roman camp. We can't put it off any longer."

Chiron jumped a little, surprised. He turned around and looked down at me. "Are you sure? Yes, we must find Camp Legion, but you don't have to be the leader of the quest. Perhaps Jason, he has been there before, and he's beginning to remember."

"It has to be me," I responded immediately. "It just has to. With Percy, I. . ." I trailed off, hoping that Chiron would know what I meant without me having to say any more.

The centaur glanced off into the distance, thinking. After what seemed like forever – I blame my ADHD – he looked back at me. "I will hold a council meeting after supper and we will vote who leads the quest. The majority will rule, and there will be no exceptions."

I imagined posters with my face on it, saying: _Are you tired of completely unskilled people leading quests? Now you can do something about it! Vote for Annabeth Chase – someone who actually knows what she's doing!_

I decided I wouldn't go _that_ extreme, but I _would_ have a better chance of leading the quest if there was a poll.

"That's a good idea," I admitted. "See you then!" With that, I ran back to my cabin.

When I got there, I immediately sat down on my bunk and sighed.

You know how you sigh when you feel different ways?

Well, _my_ sigh, expressed two entirely different feelings.

One was relief; that I would be able to see Percy soon, no matter who got chosen to lead the quest.

The other was of worry. I still wondered if Percy would remember us. What if he didn't? What if he decided to stay at the Roman Camp for good?

I decided to take my mind off of these things, and did the only thing that seemed to calm me.

I read a book.

Now, you're probably saying _'What? Read a book? Nobody reads anymore!'_

It's a long story, but I kind of _am_ Nobody. That's right, with a capital 'n'.

Sorry, I'm getting off topic.

Anyway, even though I'm dyslexic, I read a book. It was written in Ancient Greek, which helped a little.

After around an hour of learning about Ancient Greek architecture, I heard the conch shell blow – signaling to all of the campers that it was time to eat. I hurriedly marked my place in my book and ran out of the cabin six to the dining pavilion.

When I got there, I saw that the rest of the children of Athena were already in line to get their food, which meant that our table had been called first. I got in line behind Alexandria and helped myself to some pork, broccoli, and mashed potatoes.

I then scraped some of my broccoli into the campfire and prayed to Athena. _Mom, please help us find Camp Legion._

I then did something I had only done once before, which was two years ago when Percy was missing. I prayed to Poseidon, god of the sea.

_Poseidon, I know you're not my dad, and I know you hate my mother, but I also know I love your son. Please help me find him and bring him back. Please. I miss him. _

Then, I went to the Athena table and sat down, hoping that they both understood.

The rest of dinner was a blur. I only remember the important bits of it, like eating.

After every last camper finished, Chiron stamped his hoof on the ground, drawing everyone's attention.

"All cabin leaders will have an emergency meeting in precisely ten minutes. _All _cabin leaders must be there." He nodded, signaling that he was finished.

Then, everyone went back to eating and chatting with their cabin mates.

Eight minutes and forty-seven seconds later, I was at the Big House – early as usual.

Soon Jason, Piper, Clarisse, Travis, Connor, Leo, and all of the other cabin leaders were there, too. We all sat down at the ping-pong table, like we always did. Grover was there, too, munching on an empty Dr. Pepper can. Chiron probably said that he could come, as well.

Once everyone was settled, Chiron held up his hand for silence. "I have called you all here today to discuss something that I find very important. As you all know, Gaea is rising. We must find Camp Legion – the Roman Camp, for those of you who are confused – because we both must work together. Now, campers, we shall vote who will be the leader of the quest."

* * *

><p><strong>I know, pretty crappy ending. It was supposed to (kind of) be a cliffhanger… but… I failed to write one. = P PLEASE let me know if the characters were OOC or not, because I wasn't really sure . . . Anyway, please review!<strong>

**xXx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, folks! Sorry if you thought I dissappeared from the face of the earth!**

**I just wanted to let you know that I probably won't update as quickly for this story as I do for some of the others, mainly because of the reviews. You see, if three or more people raid my house because I didn't update fast enough… well… I don't really want that to happen. But if it's only one or two people… let's just say I have a **_**lot**_** of hardback books on my shelf and I'm not afraid to use them. However, I do my best to update regularly… even with only one reviewer. = ) **

**IFoundAPickle: Thank you for reviewing! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE! **grunt****

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO, which should be obvious, because Rick Riordan does. Not me. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

* * *

><p>I ran to catch up with Hayley and Houston. I had no idea why I did, because all I really knew about them was their first names - if those were their real ones. Pretty stupid of me, right?<p>

Anyway, I kept running until I caught up with the others, who were walking casually.

"Hi," I panted.

Hayley gave me an odd look. "Hi..."

After a few seconds, Houston gulped and then nodded. "Hi."

That was our entire conversation.

From then on, we walked along in silence.

I shoved my hands in my pockets and began to kick my feet as I walked. Just then, I happened to trip over a root, which made an odd, metalic noise.

_That's weird..._ I thought to myself. I could've sworn I was looking at the ground the entire time. And roots weren't made of metal...

I shook my head, closing my eyes. I had amnesia. I probably just didn't see the root at first, and was hearing things. Right?

I kept on walking.

"Ow! Hayley, why did you kick me?" Houston yelled suddenly.

"Sorry, it was an accident." Came a voice from behind Houston. The voice sounded smoother, not hoarse like Hayley's voice was before. I felt like I vaguely recongnized it, so, despite the difference, I assumed it was Hayley.

Yep, I was being stupid again.

"I'm sure it was," Houston said sarcastically, apparently coming to the same conclusion as me.

Well, then, we were _both _being stupid. (Just don't tell him I said that.)

We continued walking until we approached a clearing.

"Here it is," Houston stated.

I then tripped again, over what I thought was a squirrel. This time, I didn't move fast enough and ended up falling flat on my face.

Houston looked over at me. "Dude, you really need to watch where you're going. Your nose is now bleeding."

I reached up and felt my face. It was _gushing._

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Princess, get over here right now!"

A little dog (the kind some ladies carry around in purses) ran behind me. That was what I tripped over - what I thought I tripped over anyway.

I turned around, to find the dog'e owner, and became face to face (or possibly face to chin) with a girl, a tall girl.

Like I already said, she was really tall and skinny (and pretty), so she looked a lot like a model. She had straight, red hair pulled back in a ponytail, high cheekbones, and innocent-looking hazel eyes. I thought I saw them glow red for a second, but then figured that it was probably just my imagination.

I was being stupid, _again_.

"Wait, where's Hayley?" Houston muttered, noticing that this new girl had taken her place. I didn't care. I barely knew the twleve-year-old in the first place. Besides, she probably just -

"I'm Lindsay," the tall girl said, interrupting my thoughts. She was so pretty...

I didn't even notice my mouth beginning to hang open.

"And I am _so _sorry! I'm out hiking with my friend - her name's Kelli. I got ahead of her when Princess, my little baby puppy got loose. You must have tripped over her!"

"Baby puppy?" Houston asked, coming forward.

Lindsay flashed a bright smile at sa- ah, _faun_ but didn't reply.

"And look!" She squealed. "Your nose is bleeding!"

Lindsay then stuck out her first two fingers and swiped some of the blood off of my face. She then... licked her fingers like some people do when they eat some kind of chips covered in that cheesy kind of dust.

The odd thing is, I only found that weird becasue she seemed too... I don't know... _proper_ to lick her fingers, not that they were covered in blood.

I swear, I should've died of stupidity.

But that wouldn't have mattered.

I probably would've died later, anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I had to stop the chapter there. I really, really, REALLY wanted to update this as soon as possible. I'm also sorry if there were a few spelling or grammar mistakes - I'm using a different computer that doesn't have spell check. (Or grammar check. = P) So yeah... I'll hopefully update this sooner than I did this time... tee hee... I'll probably go even FASTER if I get some more REVIEWS! GAH! Just click that little button! Right below this AN! I accept ANONYMOUS REVIEWS! So anyone can review! They just have to click THAT LITTLE BUTTON! Right there! And type something! I also love constructive critism! It helps me make my story better! It isn't ALL that bad, is it? AT LEAST HELP ME IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT! PLEASE!**

**xXx**


	4. Discontinued

**Um, hi everybody... **smiles innocently** I am so sorry about not updating this story! I'm going to discontinue it because the real SoN is out, I promised myself I wouldn't read it until I finished this, and I NEED TO READ IT! So sorry anyone who liked this... If enough people want me too, though, I'll write a MoA. And now, since it against the rules of FanFiction to have a "chapter" of nothing but A/Ns, I will write a short story for you:**

Percy and Hoston defeated Lindsay and Kelli** (empousai, yes, PeaceLoveandCheese, you were right! :))**, rescued Hayley, and went to the Roman Camp. Then, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, and Leo found Percy. Hera even decided to be nice and gave him his memory back so they could properly fight Gaea and her monsters.

THE END.

**So what do you think? Pretty awesome, right? **;)

**Anyway, please let me know if I should write a MoA! Or at LEAST give me some story ideas, people! :) Thanks you guys!**

**Oh, and anyone who actually read all this deserves something special... Maybe a character in one of my stories? Or just a virtual cookie. Either one works. :D**

**xXx**


End file.
